Minamino Shuuichi Gets Laid
by Aqua
Summary: Minamino Shuuichi's classmates know that something's up with the youth. Could it be... he's got a girlfriend?!! (Hiei/Kurama)


Minamino Shuuichi Gets Laid   
by Aqua   
  
When Shuuichi walked into his class first thing Monday morning, the first thing   
the other students noticed was the dazed expression on his face. Although his   
fan club surrounded him, shrieking and begging for attention, Shuuichi didn't   
seem to notice their presence. Although he wasn't rude enough to completely   
ignore them, he lacked most of his usual politeness and hardly listened to a   
word they said. He seemed a million miles away, his eyes not focusing on the   
things around him, and a slightly goofy grin on his beautiful face. He put his   
books down on his desk, sat in his seat, and seemed to drift into a world of   
complete fantasy.   
  
As the class went on, they noticed that he didn't seem to be paying any   
attention to the teacher. This was very strange for the brilliant student, who   
usually listens to the sensei's entire lecture with faultless attention. Yet   
today he had to ask the frustrated sensei to repeat his questions because he had   
not heard them the first time. He took no notes and simply sat there, looking   
out the window with that same goofy expression on his face.   
  
Half way through class, the sensei stepped out to take an important phone call.   
That was when the boy beside Shuuichi leaned over and, in his loudest voice   
possible, stated, "You got laid."   
  
***   
  
Hiei sat outside Kurama's classroom, his usual scowl on his face although he   
didn't really feel upset in the least. Actually, he was in a very good mood. It   
surprised him how good he felt both physically and emotionally, as though Kurama   
had purified his entire body the night before.   
  
Last night he had gotten the nerve to tell Kurama that he had feelings for him   
beyond those of friendship. He had been scared shitless. Hiei, who tamed the   
black dragon, had a jagan inserted into his body, and faced countless numbers of   
bloodthirsty youkai every day, had been scared out of his wits.   
  
He remembered coming in late at night, when Kurama had already had supper and   
was just about finished his homework. He'd watched the beautiful red head from   
his perch by the window, risking losing control of his actions as he watched   
Kurama easily strip before him and change into his pajama's, talking casually   
about the stupid ningen things he'd had to take care of that day. Then, in the   
way that only Kurama could, the kitsune had turned to him and calmly asked what   
was wrong.   
  
Hiei had stumbled out an answer before he could stop himself. "What's wrong? How   
can you be so perceptive and yet so stupid? I'm sitting here practically   
drooling over you as you change, and you have never notice! I suppose it was   
stupid of me to become attracted to you in the first place, but now that I've   
fallen in love with you, I can't get out of it and you could have the decency   
not to shove it in my face!" he'd exclaimed, jumping off of the window and   
grabbing the kitsune by the collar of his pajama top.   
  
Kurama had stared at him, his mouth opening and closing in shock. Hiei had then   
realized what he'd blurted out and turned to bolt, only to come to a halt when   
he'd felt a hand on his arm.   
  
Turning, he saw Kurama staring at him with tears in his eyes, his expression   
hopeful. "You mean that? You love me?" he'd asked softly. Hiei nodded once then   
found himself crushed against Kurama's chest as the youko-turned-human clutched   
him.   
  
"I never thought I would hear you say that to me. I've loved you for so long,"   
he whispered in Hiei's ear. Their mouths had met in a frenzied kiss, and the   
night had proceeded to be the most romantic, steamy night he'd ever experienced.   
  
  
Kurama had been a remarkable lover, knowing exactly where to touch Hiei to turn   
his body into flame. He might have been a virgin as a human, but he showed all   
of his hundreds of years of youko experience. Hiei had been shy at first, unsure   
of what to do, but as the night had progressed he'd been just as brave and   
creative.   
  
The night had been a very good one.   
  
And when Hiei had woken up, he'd seen Kurama getting ready for school, a goofy   
grin on his face as he'd looked over at Hiei with a satisfied grin. He'd looked   
like a cat that'd been given all the cream, catnip, and food he could have ever   
handled and was very obvious about it.   
  
Now Hiei sat outside his classroom window, hidden within the trees, watching his   
beloved as he did those boring ningen duties. The window was closed to the   
pouring rain that was coming down (which Hiei was in too good of a mood to   
really care about) so Hiei didn't know what was going on when the instructor   
stepped out of the class and everyone suddenly turned to Kurama with huge grin's   
on their faces.   
  
The shocked expression on his face made alarms go off in Hiei's head and he was   
instantly worried. Had they said something to his youko?! Not waiting to find   
out, Hiei decided he was going to get somewhere that he could hear the   
conversation.   
  
***   
  
"You were so laid!" the student declared. Kurama stared at him in astonishment,   
about to open his mouth and protest when the worst thing happened that ever   
could have. He blushed. Totally and completely bright red, his breath taken away   
as he stammered a few syllables.   
  
There were a few minutes of collective silence before all the males in the class   
began cheering and hooting. A few of them even clapped.   
  
"Way to go, Minamino!"   
  
"Took you long enough!"   
  
"Looks like you got it good too!"   
  
"Who was the lucky lady?"   
  
The last question was the prize one and everyone went silent, staring at him in   
eager curiosity. The girls were on the verge of tears; distraught and filled   
will vengeance that they would never be the famous Minamino Shuuichi's first   
lover, while the rest wanted to know who finally won him over.   
  
Kurama felt himself go even redder and cursed this ningen weakness. He never   
would have blushed if he were a youko! Never! His silence got even more people   
riled up, elbowing him and throwing suggestions at him. Kurama desperately tried   
to come up with an excuse but was distracted by the cheering and yelling, trying   
not to make a wrong facial expression so that none of the girls would be though   
of, while trying to relocate Hiei's ki. His lovely little youkai had seemed to   
vanish a few moments ago.   
  
***   
  
Hiei traveled so quickly down the hallways of the school that he appeared as   
nothing more than a black blur to those that were there. He arrived to Kurama's   
class, looking for a way to get in so that he could hear what they were talking   
to his kitsune about. Finally he noticed an open vent in the ceiling, many more   
in the hallway.   
  
It did not take him long to get into the ventilation system and he angled   
himself toward Kurama's classroom. When he got there, some boys were randomly   
declaring girl's names. Others were hollering and cheering. The girls were   
bawling and discussing different ways to torture someone.   
  
However, it wasn't until someone questioned Kurama on who had laid him that Hiei   
realized what was going on. And, for the life of him, he couldn't stop his own   
face from turning a little red. Well, it certainly hadn't taken them long to   
figure out!   
  
***   
  
Luckily for Kurama, the teacher came back into the classroom, quickly settling   
everyone in his or her places. His face still burning, Kurama forced his full   
attention onto the lesson and ignored the snickering and whispering around him.   
He never would have thought his love life mattered this much! Apparently it was   
a big thing for him to become involved with someone. He almost wished he could   
just tell them so that he would leave him alone, but he knew that would only   
make things worse.   
  
*********SHALL WE JUST SAY, FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FIC, THAT HIEI TRIPS******   
  
Hiei took a step forward, determined to get a bit closer to Kurama. He easily   
stepped over the obstacle in his path.   
  
*********ONIICHAN! TRIP!!!!*******   
  
Hiei stuck out his tongue at the invisible force trying to control his actions.   
  
Then promptly tripped over nothing.   
  
***   
  
Kurama sighed as the lesson went on as normal. He still couldn't seem to   
discover Hiei's ki. It was very close, almost as though he was above him. But   
why would Hiei be in the ceiling?   
  
Just as the question appeared in his head, Kurama heard a strange thud, a   
snicker, the sound of Hiei cursing, then the ceiling boards above his head   
abruptly exploded as a small black figure fell through them. Too shocked to   
move, Kurama sat there as Hiei fell through the ceiling and landed on top of   
him, sending them both crashing to the ground.   
  
The entire class gasped in shock when they saw the black clad child sitting on   
top of their star student, his face adorably confused and pissed at the same   
time. "HOW DARE SHE? MAKING ME FALL ON TOP OF HIM LIKE THIS! I COULD HAVE HURT   
HIM! I SHOULD PUNISH HER FOR DOING SUCH A THING TO ME! I NEVER FALL AND I   
CERTAINLY NEVER TRIP!" he yelled as loud as he could.   
  
Then they looked at Shuuichi, who was blinking up at the strange child with the   
most astonished expression on his face, a slow burn appearing on his cheeks as   
the younger looking person didn't move but continued to bitch and complain to   
this invisible 'annoying little sister' force that had caused him to fall.   
  
"Hiei," Kurama said softly, hoping no one would hear him and start asking   
thousands of questions. It didn't work, because the youkai wouldn't stop   
screaming long enough to listen. "Hiei!" he said louder. "HIEI!!!" He yelled   
when that didn't work.   
  
"AND SHE SHOULD KNOW THAT!!!!!"   
  
"KOI! LISTEN TO ME!!" Kurama screamed.   
  
Shocked, Hiei shut up. Kurama calmly lifted Hiei off of him, stood, then helped   
Hiei to his feet. "I have to finish school. You can explain to me later why you   
were in the ceiling. Right now, I have to explain to the teacher why there is a   
hole in his classroom, alright?" he said in a calm tone.   
  
Hiei looked guilty, then nodded, and left the classroom.   
  
Kurama sighed and turned toward everyone. His eyes went wide when he saw all of   
them staring at him with astonished expressions on their faces. Then the same   
student who had started the whole mess stood and looked at him with a half   
confused - half amused expression.   
  
"Ano... Shuuichi... wasn't he kinda young?"   
  
Kurama groaned and immediately decided it would be a very good thing to transfer   
from school. Better yet, move out of Tokyo. Maybe even leave the Ningenkai   
permanently! They would never let him live this one down!   
  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
